We're Just Two Footprints in the Sand
by awillowdeeplyscarred
Summary: You know what I love?" "What?" "Making footprints in the sand. They seem so permanent, but when the tide comes, they all get washed away." Joint fic with Baby-M-xo. Genres: Drama/Tragedy sort of. DISCONTINUING.
1. Chapter 1: Sand Fight?

Author's Note: Please review

**Author's Note: **Please review!

**Disclaimer: **I own the title. Baby-M-xo owns the idea.

We're Just Two Footprints in the Sand

**Chapter 1: "Sand Fight?"**

**By musiclover94 and Baby-M-xo**

"ZAC!"Vanessa yelled playfully, "You got my bikini all wet!"

"Isn't that the point of a bikini?" Zac asked logically. Gabriella punched him on the arm.

"It _is _nice to not have the paparatzi swarming on us, though." Vanessa said, wiggling her red-painted toes into the wet sand beneath the crystal blue water.

"Yeah, it is…" Zac said, looking distantly over the horizon

"I just love this beach when it's like this, don't you?" Vanessa asked.

"Yeah. When it's crowded with toursists, you never know when a ten-year-old will run up to you and ask you for your autograph." Zac said.

"Yeah. That gets annoying after a while." Vanessa replied.

"You know what I love?" Vanessa said to her boyfriend of two years.

"What?"

"Making footprints in the sand. They seem so permanent, but when the tide comes, they all get washed away."

_Should I tell her now? _Zac thought. _No, that would crush the mood…_

"Sand fight?" Zac grinned.

"Of course!" Vanessa laughed and threw a big glob at his shoulder.

**Author's Note: **Please review and check out Baby-M-xo's profile: her stories rock!


	2. Chapter 2: Peanut Butter!

Author's Note: Please review and check out Baby-M-xo's new story Extreme Makeover: Gabriella Edition

**Author's Note: **Please review and check out Baby-M-xo's new story Extreme Makeover: Gabriella Edition. It's awesome.

We're Just Two Footprints in the Sand

**Chapter 2: "Peanut Butter!"**

**By musiclover94 and Baby-M-xo**

Recap…

"Sand fight?" Zac grinned.

"Of course!" Vanessa laughed and threw a big glob at his shoulder.

"Zac, _how hard is it to light a fire!?_" Ashley playfully scorned him later that day.

"Corbin, do you have the firewood?" Vanessa asked, getting the marshmallows out if the Ford Explorer trunk.

"Yeah," the outrageously curly haired teen said, holding up a sizable pile.

"And you brought the chocolate, intact, hopefully? And no empty cans of Coke?" Ashley said seriously, giving Vanessa a trying-to-be-serious look, but instead did a sort of weird biting-lip thing. It was well known that Monique could not let a bar of chocolate or Coca-Cola go uneaten or undrunk for long.

"Contrary to popular belief, I _can _leave a chocolate bar untouched." Monique said, holding up the packs for evidence.

"And Lucas, you have the graham crackers?" Ashley said, fighting to keep a straight face, but failing to do so and flashing her 100-watt smile.

"Right here." Lucas said, gesturing to a box of the crackers that seemed to lock your jaws together.

"And what would you be bringing, Miss Tisdale?" Vanessa said grinning in spite of herself.

"I am bring," she paused for dramatic effect, though none came. How dramatic could you make a smore ingredient? "peanut butter!"

Silence.

"Why do we need peanut butter?" Lucas asked.

"We just can't have the same old ingredients. We have to mix it up!" she said.

"It'll be like a…whatdaya call it?" Zac said with a puzzled look o his face, which was splattered across so many teeny-boppers' walls.

"You don't even know how to spell Reces…no….Recess?" Vanessa said, squishing up her face so she looked like a mad hamster. Monique stifled a laugh.

"Recess is the joke spelling, Van." Corbin said, smiling.

"Oh, whatever. Zac, is the fire lit yet?" she called, her voice crystal-clear over the no-wind night.

"Yeah!" he said, walking over and wiping his sooty hands on his jeans. "I almost lit my hair on fire."

"Mmm, those were _good!_" Monique said, biting into her third smore. Her dark skin looked darker than usual, even in the darkness of the night.

"Momo, did you get a tan?" Ashley asked.

"You must have a hawk's vision to spot that," Corbin said.

"I _do _have a tan, Ash. And why not, with this glorious summer we've been having? And _you _don't look too pale either!" she said.

"Since I've been busy with my new movie coming out, not much sun has come my way, so I've been going to a tanning salon." she said, biting into a smore. Zac, Lucas, Corbin and Vanessa exchanged worried looks.

"What?" Monique and Ashley said at the same time, catching their looks.

"Well, too much sun is bad for your skin, and we don't want you to get…sick." Lucas said lightly.

"Oh, come on, have some fun!" Ashley said, giving Lucas a playful nudge on the arm.

"All right…" Zac said, still giving them worried glances.

**Author's Note: **Well, the ending wasn't the greatest, but please review and check out Baby-M-xo's stories! They are awesome.


	3. Chapter 3: Checked

Author's Note: Please review, even if this wasn't the best chapter

**Author's Note: **Please review, even if this wasn't the best chapter.

We're Just Two Footprints in the Sand

**Chapter 3: Checked**

**By musiclover94 and Baby-M-xo**

"Hey Nessa!" Ashley said cheerily, strutting into Starbucks a week later, accompanied by Monique.

"Hey Ash!" she said, taking a sip of her Caramel Frappechino.

"So when are the others coming?" Ashley asked, flopping down in a seat and rubbing her 4-inch-heel clad feet with a groan. Monique took a chair next to Ashley.

Vanessa checked her Gucci watch. "Hmm….any minute now."

Almost immediately after she said this, Zac,Corbin,and Lucas walked in the door with a resounding _ring._

"Hey guys!" Vanessa waved them over.

"What's up?" Lucas asked, taking a seat opposite Ashley.

"We just came from a fan encounter. You wouldn't _believe _it," Zac said, sitting across from Monique.

"Ashley, what's that on your arm?" Lucas asked. Ashley had just reached across the table for a napkin and exposed a rather large mole on her arm.

"Ok that? It's nothing," Ashley said, taking a napkin.

"Ash, I think you should get it checked," Zac said worridly.

Ashley rolled her eyes, but agreed.

"And MoMo, you have the same thing!" Vanessa said, gesturing to an identical mole on Monique's arm.

"Oh fine, I'll get it checked," she said.

"So what's the result?" Corbin asked a half-hour later.

"Negative," Ashley and Monique said.

"Okay," Zac said, but still eyeing the moles apprehensively.

"Who's up for shopping?" Ashley laughed.

Monique and Vanessa, of course, said yes. Zac, Corbin, and Lucas rolled their eyes, but followed loyally.

**Author's Note: **This was probably the worst chapter I have ever written, but please review. It's, like, 10 p.m. here, so I can't really write my best.


End file.
